


《承语》第六章  慌张

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 这次要是再不让我满意，就给我去魏琮那‘回炉’重学。





	《承语》第六章  慌张

**Author's Note:**

> 这次要是再不让我满意，就给我去魏琮那‘回炉’重学。 

贺语的口鼻都埋在栾承双腿中间。隔着一层棉质浴衣。忽略掉餐桌旁栾承用指腹摩挲他的乳晕，这是栾承第一次直接向贺语展露他的欲望。那次是把玩，这次是使用。贺语突然这样想。

他把双手背到身后，双手互相抓着手肘，用额头蹭蹭栾承胯下软软的一团。栾承呼吸一滞，不是获得了多大的快感，只是被小东西这样讨好的动作大大取悦了。

魏琮把他教的真的很好。

栾承吐出了魇足的长叹。他的手指插进贺语半干蓬松的头发中，手掌抵在他后脑勺上，安抚般地揉了揉，“会么？”

那语气很是温柔，让贺语从心底里氤氲起一股暖意，他点点头，“会的。”

“乖。”栾承把固定在他项圈前的活扣里的连接着他手腕上的两条细链攥在手里，拉扯着他往床边走去，贺语手被限制着只能用双膝踉跄行走，重心有些不稳，跟不上栾承的脚步，在床边的时候彻底失去平衡，直接把脸埋在他小腹处。

“别着急小奴隶。”栾承的语气中带着笑，吟吟地朝他吐着气。贺语缩了缩脖子，耳垂泛起红晕。“舔。”栾承送开被他攥在手里的细链，任由他把双手虚虚地按在自己膝盖上，轻轻地扒着浴衣，毛茸茸的小脑袋从浴衣的缝隙中钻进栾承两腿中间。

贺语用虎牙叼住内裤边缘，把棉质布料轻轻拉下来一个角，栾承半勃的性器暴露在空气中，贺语立刻把它含了进去，只包裹了一个小小的头，用嘴唇上的嫩肉摩擦、吸吮光滑的龟头，用舌尖快速撞击小眼。

酥麻快感从下身传来，栾承舒服的仰起头，舒服地发出含混不清的叹息，在小家伙从浴衣中露出的屁股上捏了捏以示鼓励。

浴衣下的一小块地方空气有些稀薄，充满了完全勃起的性器分泌出的体液的味道，越来越浓重的红酒信息素从外面飘进来，贺语有些情动。他浑身不可控制地发软，又深入含进去一段，将脑袋左右旋转，让撑得大开的口腔套着肉棒套动，同时浅浅的进出，带起淫靡的泽泽水声。

栾承再也忍受不住。明明是叫他来消火的，怎么这把欲火越烧越旺？

他从浴衣下把小东西抓出来，手掌抵着他后脑，急不可耐地按压到底，性器破开喉咙，插入更加柔软的地方。

贺语尽力放松，可那巨大异物侵入的压抑感无法忽视，他的鼻尖也紧紧贴在栾承小腹上，口鼻都是栾承的气息，直到他有些窒息，栾承才放开他，抓着他的头发不动，自己前后大开大合地操弄起来。

贺语闭着眼睛承受着，他以为自己只要像在奴营那样完全不思考、放空，就可以把自己当做主人的一个性玩具，就可以完成这次口交。可是栾承的存在感太过强大，他的眼睛与栾承的皮肤不过咫尺，空气中是满满的性器和信息素的混合味道。他的口腔和舌嗓随着栾承粗暴的捣动发出撞击的声音。

贺语全副注意力都放在栾承身上，那性器的感觉让他越来越难以忍受。他一紧张，一滩口水直接呛进气管，他憋了一刻，后来一口气喷出口腔，他满脸通红，咳嗽声和口水在喉咙被气流冲的翻滚的声音混合在一起。

他虚搭在栾承腿上的双手微微用力，试图推开他一段距离，但脑后的手传来阻力，可是几乎是在下一刻，那双手就放开了。

栾承的正在兴头上，还在粗粗地喘着气，刹然间停下心情也是冷到了极点。他强压着胸腔中的怒火，等贺语的咳嗽声慢慢平复，“贺少爷休息好了？”

贺语一刻忐忑的心终于紧绷到了极点，他双手贴着地面弯下腰，额头贴在栾承脚背上，“栾先生...对不起，是奴隶没用...奴隶请罚。”贺语心里懊恼，本来还算不错的第一次，怎么又被自己搞砸了。自己好像从见到栾承开始，就不被这个人喜欢，也没有做好一点奴隶该做的事。自己是魏琮谢灵硬塞给他的。  
  
贺语突然回想起与栾承重逢时他的话，“长得还不错，可惜我身边不缺奴隶。送回贺家吧，或者看看有没有合适的买家，你亲自带的奴隶，能卖上好价钱。”贺语心中全部的忐忑不安终于有了归宿，争先恐口地从他的胸膛里破土而出。被姜姚玩弄折磨的那一点委屈完全被巨大无声地慌张所掩盖，他剧烈地在心中呐喊，小心翼翼地等待着栾承下一句话，决定他的死活。  
  
“去把链子都摘了。”似乎是要印证他心中所想一样，栾承淡淡的语气带着凌厉，作势合起双腿就要站起来。  
  
贺语彻底慌了，他急促地膝行两步，把上身挤进栾承的双腿间，阻止他要站起来的动作，慌乱急促的语气把声调拔高，“先生！求您再给奴隶一次机会...奴隶错了，奴隶不敢了...奴隶可以做好的！”他语无伦次地道歉，眼神不敢一直接触栾承，慌张地转了转漆黑破碎眼珠，想起了什么似的，向后退了些许，抬起右手，狠狠地往他红肿着的脸上砸了一巴掌。  
  
他昂着头紧闭着眼，仿佛在说，“您看，我已经狠狠地惩罚了自己，您能不能再赏赐一个机会？”  
  
栾承更加烦躁。回程的时候，虽然是自己的吩咐，可是他也不知道为什么就选择了这种方式惩罚这个小东西。可是现在看到他又是下意识的动作，不知道又是什么触动了小奴隶看似平淡实则敏感的神经，那些复杂的纠结都不见了，只剩下烦躁。他猛的拉住贺语刚抬起来的左手，“怎么罚轮到你说了算了？想要机会就乖乖的做事，否则就是你把这张脸自己抽烂了也没用。还不快去！”  
  
栾承这样说，贺语再也没办法恳求什么。他跪直身体，连在手脚铐上的其实只是活锁，捏开卡扣就能摘下，用这种锁的，不是手完全无法动弹自己解开，就是心甘情愿被锁住的。栾承把双脚间和分别连着双手的细链摘下捧在手里，双手捧着举高递给栾承。  
  
他甚至期望着栾承用这杀伤力极大的三根细链一起抽在他身上。这也好过栾承把他扔回奴营的结果。他垂着头，脖颈有些细小的颤抖，轻轻的呼吸，心底一阵苦涩。  
  
下一刻，栾承抓着贴在手腕上的细铐，把他整个人带了起来，把omega纤弱的身体压在了床上。  
  
贺语的脸埋在不久前他还只是敢看不敢碰的柔软羽绒被中，僵硬地愣在床上，一瞬间想明白了什么，一颗悬着的心重新放下，在胸膛里猛烈地跳动。  
  
栾承把衣物褪去，欺身压在他身上，把散发着海棠香气的小奴隶圈在怀里。伸长胳膊与他的手臂铐在一起，轻轻摩挲揉动他手腕上被软铐磨破的泛红皮肤，“这次要是再不让我满意，就给我去魏琮那‘回炉’重学。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 够不够甜！  
对不起我真的没想卡肉...我也没想到一章没写完...


End file.
